


You're A Disappointment

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Based on the ask from my tumblr“14 ("you’re a dispointment”) Patton to virge cause angst is the theme in this fandom"Description:Everyone has been pushing Virgil around leading up to another video. Virgil can’t take it anymore and disappears. When Pattton comes and finds him it’s not what Virgil was expecting.





	You're A Disappointment

Virgil had had a long day. Logan had Thomas get up at an ungodly hour to start working on the new script, which meant Virgil had to start working early in the morning. The whole situation was not helped when Roman had decided to join the early morning work session. The trio and Thomas worked until noon trying to get the script to be perfect but none of the sides could agree if the script was done. At noon Thomas decided he needed to take a break to eat and from that point Virgil’s day had only gotten worse.

 

“Why don’t you just let Thomas wear the shirt he want for the video?” Roman demanded, as soon as Thomas was out of an earshot.

 

“He has worn it for the last five videos! The fans are going to notice.” Virgil shot back.

 

“It’s his favorite shirt. Just let him wear it, Fearard Way.” Roman argued.

 

That was the final straw for Virgil after being pushed around all day.

 

“Fine.” Virgil replied sinking down into the mind palace leaving the other three alone.

 

Virgil decided that if the others didn’t want him watching out for Thomas he would just disappear again. Virgil wondered how long it would take this time for the others to notice that he had decided to duck out, again. Virgil didn’t have to wait long for that question to be answered. Six hours after leaving Roman and Logan alone with Thomas, Patton appeared in Virgil’s room.

 

“You’re a disappointment.” Patton declared looking at Virgil.

 

“What?”

 

“You just left Thomas and he burn his finger on the pan. You’re supposed to stop him from doing stuff like that.” Patton ranted.

 

At that point Virgil had gone through too much today and broke down crying which caused Patton to snap out of his anger and go over and hug Virgil.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Fir-rst, Roman and-and now you.” Virgil manages to say between sobs.

 

“Sorry, kiddo. I was just worried about Thomas.”

 

“I am to, but-but appar-ently I can’t.”

 

“Who said that?”

 

“Ro-man, he-he was arguing with me a-all day, abou-t the scrip-t.”

 

“Don’t worry about Roman, I’ll deal with him. You just need to say Virgilent and keep Thomas safe.”

 

Patton sunk out of Virgil’s room and went to go have a talk with the Royal side about working with others.


End file.
